LOVE
by fisuki yukari
Summary: Sebuah kisah antara Naruto dan Sasuke dan juga tentang keluarga Naruto yang dirundung masalah / baca aja deh! / SasufemNaru / RnR pliss! chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**~LOVE~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Genre : Romance (mungkin)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, typo (tapi mudah-mudahan nggak), alur kecepetan, alur mudah ditebak, bahasa awut-awutan, pokoknya Gaje**

**"Not Like? Don't Read!"**

**Fanfiction by Fisuki Yukari**

.

Alohaa~ Author datang bawa fic baru nih *nyengir*, tapi tenang, dua fic lainnya gak akan author abaikan kok, ok selamat membaca.

~ Chapter 1 ~

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir dua berjalan dengan ceria di jalanan yang ramai. Sesekali dia menyapa orang yang juga sedang berjalan disana.

Naruto Uzumaki, begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolahnya yaitu Konoha High School. Ternyata hari ini ada pengumuman kelas baru untuk tahun ajaran baru. Naruto sangat penasaran dia akan berada di kelas mana, makanya dia sangat terburu-buru.

Akhirnya dia sampai juga di sekolahnya, dan langsung menuju madding yang mencantumkan nama siswa beserta kelasnya.

Ternyata Naruto masuk kelas XI-A dengan nomor absen 10. Naruto langsung berteriak senang karena dia mendapat nomor yang sangat istimewa baginya. Naruko lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober makanya angka 10 baginya adalah angka yang sangat istimewa. Dan juga bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya senang, dia juga sekelas sama sahabat baiknya di grup volley yaitu Ino Yamanaka.

"Narutoo!" teriak Ino senang karena mereka bisa sekelas.

"Ino! Kita sekelas sekarang. Yey!"Naruto pun tak kalah senang kemudian memeluk sahabat baiknya itu.

"Hey, sekeliling kita sedang ramai, apa kau tak malu?" tanya Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe, gomen Ino, aku terlalu senang. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita melihat kelas baru kita sekarang?" ajak Naruto.

"Hm, ide bagus tuh, okey lets go friend!"

Mereka pun mencari kelas mereka. Dan ketika sampai disana ternyata kelas sudah ramai. Mereka segera mencari tempat duduk mereka yang sesuai nomor absen.

Ternyata, orang yang duduk di samping Naruto adalah seorang cowok berambut raven yang mungkin rambutnya di kasih gel sehingga membuat rambutnya mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam.

Tiba-tiba cowok itu berdiri, dan sesuatu jatuh dari sakunya yang langsung diketahui oleh Naruto. Namun, sepertinya cowok itu tidak tau, dan malah meningalkan tempat duduknya.

Naruto memungut sesuatu yang jatuh tadi dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto artis.

'Ck, ternyata dia penggemar artis itu' batin Naruko.

"Kembalikan!" suara baritone itu mengagetkan Naruto. Kemudian dia mendongak untuk mencari tau siapa pemilik suara baritone tersebut. Dan tenyata itu adalah cowok pantat ayam tadi.

"Kembalikan!" katanya lagi.

"Go-gomen, itu tadi terjatuh dari sakumu," jelas Naruto kemudian memberikan foto itu padanya.

"Kenapa jadi kusut begini?" tanyanya dengan memberikan deathglare pada Naruto.

"Eh? A-aku ta-tak tau," Naruto menjadi gugup karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Hn!" jawabnya dingin dan itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah walaupun bukan dia yang menbuat foto itu menjadi kusut begitu.

"Gomen,"

Teng…teng…teng…

Pelajaran pertama dimulai. Dan selama hari itu, si pemuda pantat ayam tetap saja bersikap dingin dan membuat Naruko semakin merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Ketika watunya pulang, Naruto dan Ino pulang bersama karena memang rumah mereka searah.

"Hey Naru, apa kau tau siapa cowok yang duduk disebelahmu tadi?" tanya Ino membuka suara.

"Dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha, dia kan pakai bed nama Ino, masak kau tidak tau?"

"Kalau namanya sih aku sudah tau, siapa juga yang nggak tau cowok seganteng dia,"

"Terus, kalau udah tau kenapa kamu tanya ke aku?" Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Dia fans berat kakakmu Naru,"

"Ssttt, jangan keras-keras Ino, dan aku sudah tau,"

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi aku mengambil foto yang jatuh dari sakunya, dan ternyata itu foto kakakku. Dan sepertinya dia marah saat foto itu kusut,"

"What? Marah hanya karena foto kusut? Ckckck,"

"Dia benar-benar fans beratnya," kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Kau cemburu ya Naru?"

"Nggak, ya udah aku mau masuk dulu, jaa," kata Naruto kemudian masuk kerumahnya.

"Jaa," kemudian Ino pun melanjukan pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri Naruto, oh ya kakakmu pulang Naru," kata Kushina (Ibu Naruto).

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Dikamarmu,"

Naruto segera bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Setelah sampai disana dia langsung membuka kamarnya.

"Hay, nee-chan," sapa Naruto begitu melihat kakaknya berada di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca majalah.

"Hay mo imouto," balas sang kakak.

Kakak kembar Naruto bernama Shion. Dan dia merupakan bintang yang paling disukai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak tau kalau Naruko adalah adik kembar dari Shion. Karena walaupun mereka kembar, tapi wajah mereka berbeda. Kembar tapi tak identik. Begitulah kata orang-orang.

"Kau dapat libur kerja ya Kak?"

"Em, liburnya sih hanya dua hari, setelah itu akan ada syuting film,"

"Oh, eh Kak, mau tidak menandatangani satu lembar foto?"

"Tumben kau meminta tandatanganku, memangnya ada apa?"

"Em etoo, aku mengkusutkan foto kakak yang dimiliki oleh fans berat kakak, terus dia marah, makanya mau aku ganti,"

"Hanya kusut terus dia marah? Ckckck,"

"Ya akupun tak tau, aku baru tadi mengenalnya, mau ya Kak! Please!" Naruto puppy eyes mode.

"Em, oke oke,"

"Ayey, arigatou nee-chan,"

"Douita imouto,"

Walaupun terlihat akur, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, Naruto juga sedikit menaruh perasaan benci pada kakaknya. Why? Karena dia selalu merasa dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya. Dan dia sangat membenci hal itu. Dia tak mau disbanding-bandingkan dengan siapapun, termasuk kakaknya.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Naruto memberikan satu lembar foto yang sudah ditandatangani kakaknya kepada Sasuke sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Em Sasuke, aku mau memberimu ini sebagai permintaan maafku," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan foto itu pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan foto yang sudah bertandatangan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayahku bekerja pada perencanaan panggung, film dan sinetron, makanya tak sulit untuk mendapatkan foto yang bertandatangan,"

"Hn, arigatou,"

Naruto hanya membalas lewat senyumnya.

.

.

.

Pada hari Minggu, Ino mengajak Naruto ke Harajuku dengan alasan mau membeli sepatu, padahal sebenarnya Ino mau cuci mata dengan melihat-lihat cowok cakep.

"Hm, Ino, kita tadi kan mau membeli sepatu olahraga, kenapa dari tadi tak melihat toko sepatu ya? Kenapa cowok mulu yang terlihat?" Naruto menyindir Ino.

"Ayolah Naru, sekalian cuci mata, refresing dikit lah,"

"Dikit? Kita sudah muter-muter seharian kamu bilang dikit?"

"Hehe, gomen Naru, ok ayo kita pul- Wah lihat, disana banyak orang berkerumpul, mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik, kita lihat dulu ya Naru," Kata Ino kemudian menarik tangan Naruto menuju kerumunan orang tersebut.

'Hm, dasar,' batin Naruto.

Setelah sampai disana, ternyata ada orang yang sedang menari hip hop. Naruto yang juga penasaran akhirnya mendesak untuk maju. Dia melihat ada orang tepatnya cowok sedang menari hip hop. Dia begitu terpana melihat cowok yang sedang menari itu.

Dia mempunyai rambut raven panjang dan dikuncir, dan juga dia memakai kacamata hitam. Dia juga memakai celana panjang dan juga jaket hitam.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, namun Naruto tak ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hey Naru! Ayo pulang, daripada nanti masuk angin karena kehujanan," kata Ino setengah berteriak.

Namun Naruto tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia masih terpana melihat cowok itu, padahal hujan semakin deras dan semua penonton sudah bubar.

'Plok Plok Plok,' Naruto bertepuk tangan saat pemuda itu selesai menari. Sesaat pemuda itu menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia melepas jeketnya dan nampaklah dada bidang cowok itu.

"HEYY!" Naruto terpekik kaget melihat hal itu, kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Pemuda tadi hanya diam kemudian melemparkan jaketnya ke arah Naruto dan tepat mendarat di kepalanya.

Naruto kaget, kemudian dengan perlahan menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Dia melihat pemuda tadi berjalan menjauh. "Hey! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan berteriak. Namun, pemuda itu tak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Hatchih," Naruto bersin-bersin.

"Wah, pasti karena kemarin kehujanan kan? Makanya jadi flu," kata Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, kemarin perasaanku seperti melambung," jawab Naruto, sambil membayangkan hal kemarin yang terjadi padanya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita ke Harajuku lagi?" usul Ino. Mendadak mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar.

"Ok,"

"Hatchih," Naruto kaget, karena bukan hanya dia yang sedang flu, ternyata pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya alias Sasuke juga sedang flu.

"Wah, kau flu juga ya? Minumlah obat ini, manjur loh," tawar Naruto sambil memberikan obat flu.

"Arigatou," jawab Sasuke.

"Hm,"

.

.

.

Pada hari Minggu, Naruto dan Ino datang lagi di Harajuku, mau apa lagi kalau bukan mencari pemuda yang minggu kemarin menari disana.

'Itu pasti isyarat untuk bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama,' batin Naruto.

Namun, sampai sore mereka belum menemukan pemuda itu. Akhirnya, mereka pun lelah dan memutuskan untuk pulang. 'Ternyata itu memang hanya sebuah kebetulan,' inner Naruto sedih.

.

.

.

"Hey, mau kemana Naru? Bagaimana dengan extra volley nya?" tanya Ino.

"Har ini waktunya extraculicular masak, kita akan membuat cake, jadi aku harus datang, siapa tau kamu ulang tahun," jawab Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Ckckck, nanti kalau kapten marah, jangan libatkan aku ya,"

"Sip,"

.

.

Naruto sangat tidak konsen saat berada di kelas memasak. Fikirannya masih tertuju pada pemuda yang menari tempo hari. 'Apa mungkin ini perasaan cinta? Tapi, kalau tidak segera bertemu mungkin saja perasaan cinta ini akan hilang,' batin Naruto.

"Naru, kalau hiasannya sudah selesai, tolong taruh cake nya disini, dan jangan sampai terjatuh!" perintah Karin.

"Ha'i,"

Naruto pun membawa nampan yang berisi cake menuju ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Karin. Karena tidak hati-hati Naruto pun terpeleset, dan ya otomatis cake nya juga jatuh.

"Gimana sih kamu?"

"Ck, susah payah cake ini dibuat,"

"Kamu sangat payah Naru!"

'Pura-pura pingsan aja deh,' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hiiy, sekolah tanpa murid, menakutkan," kata Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri. Dia masih disekolah sore ini karena masalah di kelas memasak tadi. Dan dia sendirian.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara music dari ruang kelasnya. 'Apa itu? Hantu kah? Ah, mending aku kesana, aduh Kami-sama, lindungilah diriku,' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun dengan perlahan membuka pintu kelas yang tertutup. Dia melihat ke dalam. Setelah tau siapa yang ada di dalam diapun kaget.

.

.

.

**TBC :D**

.

.

.

**Author tau ini fic gaje + abal, tapi author ngotot pengen publish, hehe *nyengir*. Yosh, tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review ya, supaya author semakin semangat bikin fic. Arigatou buat yang sudah baca. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

**Jaa nee ^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ LOVE ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Genre : Romance (mungkin)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, typo (tapi mudah-mudahan nggak), alur kecepetan, alur mudah ditebak, bahasa awut-awutan, pokoknya Gaje**

**"Not Like? Don't Read!"**

**Fanfiction by Fisuki Yukari**

Ada yang nungguin fanfict ini gak? *plakk. Maaf ya kalau kelamaan update nya :D author lagi sibuk, wkwkwk. Ok, daripada kebanyakan omong, mending langsung baca aja ya…

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

Naruto pun dengan perlahan membuka pintu kelas yang tertutup tersebut. dia melihat kedalam. Setelah tau siapa yang berada di dalam, diapun kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, karena yang berada di dalam kelas itu adalah si pemuda raven pantat ayam. Sasuke sendiri sedang duduk di atas meja sambil memasang pose berfikir. Sasuke tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

'cool' tiba-tiba kata itu muncul saja dibenak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke sedang pada pose berfikir seperti itu..

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri kemudian mulai menari hip hop dengan diiringi alunan music yang sudah dia nyalakan. Naruto terpana melihat hal itu. Dia tak menyangka pemuda yang selalu bersikap dingin bisa menari sebagus itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa pernah melihat tarian itu, tapi entah dimana. Dia tak ingat.

"Hah!" tiba-tiba Naruto memekik kaget begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Tarian. Tarian yang ditarikan Sasuke sama dengan tarian yang ditarikan oleh pemuda di Harajuku tempo hari. Menyadari ada orang lain diruangan itu, Sasuke berhenti menari, kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke terheran melihat Naruto.

"Itu tadi tarian siapa?" tanya Naruto langsung to the point.

"Tarianku sendiri lah, memang tarian siapa lagi?" jawab Sasuke sinis.

'Tapi kenapa tarian itu mirip dengan tarian orang itu?' batin Naruto tak habis fikir.

"Terus ngapain kamu masih disekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada sedikit masalah, kamu sendiri?"

"Aku sedang latihan menari hip hop, kalau dirumah akan mengganggu Kakakku yang akan ujian,"

"Ohh," Naruto mengangguk.

"Kamu ada waktu senggang? Kalau ada mau nggak temani aku disini?"

"Ih, ogah, aku pulang dulu, bye," kemudian Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu dengan muka merah padam dan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum melihat hal itu.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Naruto langsung membanting dirinya ke atas kasur.

"Huh, apa maksudnya coba berkata begitu?" kata Naruto kesal, kemudian memandang jaket orang itu yang tergantung di samping lemari.

"Tarian itu? Kenapa sangat mirip dengan tarian orang itu? Hm, kalau saja Sasuke memakai memakai jaket dan kacamata hitam, dan juga rambutnya panjang pasti aku tidak dapat membedakannya dengan orang itu"

Tingg…

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bohlam muncul diatas kepala Naruto. "Aha, aku ada ide, tapi aku membutuhkan foto Sasuke, darimana aku bisa mendapatkan fotonya? Hh, merepotkan," Naruto kembali berfikir, "Oh iya, foto yang diambil waktu mulai masuk kelas 2, aku harus segera mencarinya,".

Naruto kemudian mencari foto itu yang ada foto Sasuke disana. Dia mengobrak-abrik rak bukunya demi mendapatkan foto itu. "Ah, itu dia," Naruto segera mengambil foto itu yang terselip diantara buku-bukunya.

"Em, sebaiknya foto ini kugambari dengan kacamata dan jaket, juga rambut Sasuke harus panjang," gumam Naruto, kemudian dia mulai menggambarinya.

"WOW! Heyy, mirip sekali!" teriak Naruto kaget begitu dia selesai menggambar.

'tapi, mana mungkin itu dia, em sebaiknya aku menanyainya besok,' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

"Hey Ino, cepatlah kemari!" teriak Naruto pada Ino yang baru datang.

"Ada apa Naru?"

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar dan perhatikan ini baik-baik!" perintah Naruto sambil menyerahkan foto yang kemarin digambarinya.

"Wah, mirip sekali, tapi mana mungkin pemuda itu adalah Sasuke," kata Ino.

"Itu dia yang aku tak habis fikir," jawab Naruto sambil memainkan sebuah pulpen di tangannya.

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan Naru,"

"Hm, tapi aku mempunyai firasat kalau dia itu memang Sasuke,"

"Kalian membicarakan Sasuke?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto.

"Eh, Sakura, em tak apa-apa kok,"

"Apaan? Coba lihat foto itu!" kata Sakura sambil berusaha merebut foto itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Jangan! Tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Naruto terus berusaha melindungi foto itu dari Sakura,

"Hih! Awas aja kalau kau berani mendekati Sasuke, dia itu incaranku!" ancam Sakura.

"Dekati saja sesukamu!" sinis Naruko.

"Hih!" kemudian Sakura dan temannya–Karin–pergi meninggalkan Naruko.

.

.

.

Sorenya, Naruto belum juga pulang kerumah. Dia sehabis latihan volley langsung menuju kelasnya lagi, berharap Sasuke juga ada disana. Naruto mengendap-endap, takut akan ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Naruto berbalik dengan cepat.

Deg..

Naruko terkesiap. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana. "Hey! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto karena Naruto hanya diam.

"Eh? Aku tak apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disekolah dan berjalan mengendap-endap begitu? Mencurigakan," kata Sasuke sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Aku mencarimu." Kata Naruto langsung. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda dia bingung.

"Kenapa mencariku?" tanyanya.

Naruto membuka tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Apa kau yang menari hip hop di Harajuku minggu lalu dan memberikan jaket ini padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan jaket orang itu yang dibawanya dari rumah. "Dan juga keesokannya lagi kamu flu, pasti karena kamu kehujanan kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Apaan sih? Aku flu karena begadang sampai larut malam, dan juga minggu lalu aku sama sekali nggak keluar dari rumah," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi bukan kamu ya orangnya?" Naruto memasukkan kembali jaket itu kedalam tasnya.

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pingin tau.

"Ya udah, gak apa-apa, aku pulang dulu ya, jaa."

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Sasuke.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah Sasuke, a-aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Terimakasih."

"Ok, hati-hati ya,"

"Ok, bye,"

"Hn," kemudian Naruto berbalik untuk pergi.

'Aduh, baka! Kenapa aku tadi malah gagap sih? Ah, sudahlah,' batin Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Naruto dalam diam. Tanpa diketahui kedua orang itu, ternyata ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Malam itu sangat dingin, tapi juga cerah. Itu bisa dilihat pada langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Naruto tidak membawa jaket kecuali jaket 'pemuda itu'. Dan dia tak ingin memakainya dengan alasan apapun.

Naruto pulang dengan hati yang was was. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak malam ini. Dia merasa diikuti seseorang. Tapi, setiap kali dia menengok kebelakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya. Sepi. Sangat sepi.

Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya. Dia ingin segera sampai dirumah. Membayangkan tidur diranjangnya dengan memakai selimut yang hangat. Pasti menyenangkan untuk melewati malam yang sangat dingin ini.

Ketika sedang asyik membayangkan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menarik tangannya ke sebuah gang. Ketika akan berteriak, mulutnya juga sudah ditutup oleh tangan yang satunya. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Nafasnya memburu. 'Aku diculik' batinnya takut. Dia berusaha memberontak. Tapi sia-sia saja. Tenaga orang itu terlalu kuat.

"Apa kabar gadis kecil?"

Deg…

Hanya ada satu orang di muka bumi ini yang memanggilnya 'gadis kecil'. Begitu orang tersebut melepaskan tangannya, Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat orang itu. Seketika mata shappire Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"Kau…" suara Naruto tercekat di tenggorokan

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu gadis kecil? Kau tidak senang Tousan mu kembali?" pria yang mengaku ayah Naruto itu menyeringai.

"Aku tidak pernah mempunyai Tousan sepertimu," desis Naruto dengan mata yang menkilat marah, "dan jangan ganggu aku dan Kaasan lagi!"

Pria itu terkekeh, "Perempuan itu masih hidup ternyata. Kukira sudah mati waktu itu. Hahaha."

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi pria itu. "Gara-gara kau, Kaasan jadi lumpuh total. Dasar laki-laki bajingan!

Plak!

Kini pipi Naruto yang panas.

"Hentikan!"

Siapa yang berteriak itu?

.

.

Flasback~

.

.

Setelah kepergian Naruto tadi, Sasuke tidak mood untuk latihan dance hip hop sekarang. Dia segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat parker untuk mengambil mobil Sport miliknya.

Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan, seolah sedang menikmati suasana malam yang begitu dingin. Dan tanpa disadarinya Sasuke melewati jalan yang tadi dilewati Naruto. Sasuke seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu berbicara dengannya. Naruto. Ya, dia melihat Naruto sedang berjalan pulang. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Mengantar Naruto pulang. Namun, sebelum dia setuju dengan pemikiran itu, Sasuke melihat Naruto ditangkap seseorang ke sebuah gang. 'Ini pasti penculikan,' batin Sasuke. Dia pun keluar dari mobilnya kemudian berlari mengejar Naruto.

Begitu sampai diujung gang, Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan orang itu. Dan kentara sekali jika ekspresi Naruto marah.

Plak!

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar. Dia tak menyangka Naruto bakal menampar pria itu. Dan Sasuke mendengar Naruto berteriak..

"Gara-gara kau Kaasan jadi lumpuh total. Dasar laki-laki bajingan!"

Plak!

Begitu melihat Naruto ditampar seperti itu, Sasuke berteriak..

"Hentikan!"

Naruto menoleh. Ekspreinya kemudian kaget. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke ada disana.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto kemudian mendorong pria itu hingga terjatuh. Naruto hanya diam saja melihat hal itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Pria itu bangun. "Hoo, rupanya kau memiliki kekasih gadis kecil. Siapa dia?"

"Aku Sasuke. Aku—"

"Dia bukan kekasihku!" jawab Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Dan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggi polisi untuk menangkapmu!"

"Wah, kau mengancamku gadis kecil?" pria itu menyeringai lagi. "Ok, sekarang aku akan pergi. Tapi, suatu saat aku akan mendatangimu lagi dan juga Kaasan mu itu. Tunggu saja." Kemudian pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh hingga hilang ditelan malam.

"Arigatou Sasuke." Kata Naruto lirih.

"Hn, siapa dia?"

"…"

"h\Hn, tak apa kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya, lebih baik kau kuantar pulang."

"Hm,"

Sasuke pun mengantar Naruto pulang dengan mobil miliknya

.

.

.

**TBC :D**

.

.

**Uhuy, akhirnya chap 2 berhasil fi-chan update juga, hehe *nyengir*. Please berikan pendapatnya tentang chap 2 ini ya, supaya author tau letak kekurangannya. Maaf kalau pendek dan maaf kalau ada typo atau semacamnya. Author juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Makasih buat yang udah review :) Review lagi ya, NO FLAME!**

**Yosh, sampai jumpa di chap depan.**

**Jaa matta nee ^^/**


End file.
